1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to photo-protective compositions. More particularly, the present invention relates to photo-protective compositions that have a synergistic combination of sunscreen agent and carotenoid resulting in a SPF increase or boost to the composition, without the need for additional sunscreen agent.
2. Description of Related Art
Photo-protective compositions, such as sunscreen compositions, are applied to the skin to protect the skin from the sun's ultraviolet rays that can lead to erythema, a reddening of the skin also known as sunburn. Sunlight or ultraviolet radiation in the UV-B range has a wavelength of 290 nm to 320 nm and is known to be the primary cause of sunburn. Ultraviolet rays at a wavelength of 320 nm to 400 nm, known as UV-A radiation, produces tanning of the skin. However, in the process of doing so, the UV-A rays can damage or harm the skin.
Besides the immediate malady of sunburn, excessive sunlight exposure can lead to skin disorders. For instance, prolonged and constant exposure to the sun may lead to actinic keratoses and carcinomas. Another long-term effect is premature aging of the skin. This condition is characterized by skin that is wrinkled, cracked and has lost its elasticity.
As stated above, sunscreens are typically formulated with the goal of inhibiting skin damage from the sun's rays. The sunscreen composition filters or blocks the harmful UV-A and UV-B rays that can damage and harm the skin. It is believed that sunscreen agents accomplish this by absorbing the UV-A and/or UV-B rays. Sunscreen compositions are typically formulated with one or more sunscreen active agents, which absorb and/or block the UVA and UVB radiation. The SPF of the composition is usually controlled by the amount of sunscreen active present in the composition. Generally, the more sunscreen active included in the composition, the higher the SPF.
While compositions with sunscreen agents are effective at blocking and/or absorbing UV light, it is difficult to eliminate all of the impact of UV irradiation on the skin. Sunscreen agents alone are unable to repair the damage to the skin resulting from UV irradiation. As such, the use of carotenoids in skin care compositions to treat skin maladies that result from UV light exposure is found in the prior art. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,433,025 B1; U.S. Pat. No. 6,348,200 B1; U.S. Pat. No. 6,316,012 B1; U.S. Pat. No. 6,296,880 B1; U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,110,478; 6,071,541; and 5,712,311, all of which are incorporated by reference herein.
However, what is clearly not appreciated in the prior art, yet is unexpectedly achieved by the present invention, is a photo-protective composition having a synergistic combination of sunscreen agent and carotenoid such that a SPF increase or boost is observed in the composition as compared to a photo-protective composition without carotenoid.